Annabeth's Birthday Surprise
by Thalia's Tree
Summary: Its Annabeth's Birthday in six days , and guess what - a heck of a lot can happen in six days. And wait till you see what Percy has for Annabeth. Shame that nothing ever going to plan. . .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE - THIRD PERSON POV

One day, Annabeth was casually walking past the beautiful river at camp half blood, ready to meet with Percy. It was the first day of summer break and they had planned to spend it together. Annabeth was still a full timer at camp half blood but in 6 days she would be 18 and would have to think of something to do. She didnt want to spend the rest of her life here, even though she would miss it. 6 days. Just 6 days until she was no longer a kid. An adult . That was scarey actually. When you're a half blood things are slightly differnt than when you're mortal. When you're choosing a university, you don't have to worry about whether they're accept your grades, you have to worry about whether or not they've seen your previous school records.

"What ya thinking about?" Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice next to her. She turned to see Percy stood next to her smirking.

"Percy! What the - how long have you been stood there?" She shrieked "Nearly 5 minutes. What were you thinking so hard about that you didnt notice you boyfriend who is so hansome he could pass for a god?" Thunder rumbled in the distance. "or not"

" I was - " She thought about telling him she really did. But she didnt think he'd understand "-thinking"

" well stop it. Its summer break! RELAX!" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded and Annabeth let a sigh escape. "Relaxed." She announced as they pulled away from eachother. Percy laughed and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "so what you wanna do today?" He asked her. She took his hand and they started walking towards the camp boarders by Thalia's Tree "Well why dont we go into town and get lunch?. We could see if there are any movies on or take a stroll through central park." Percy smiled. " sounds good. I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

"aww thats sweet seaweed brain. Now what do you want?" Annabeth asked. "What do you mean? " Percy was confused. "seaweed brain I know you. you're not a romantic, now what do you want." Percy laughed and pulled Annabeth to a stop. "you know what I want wise girl." And he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. They fell into their own world, one where no one else and nothing else mattered. Lets just say they didn't make it into town that day...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, heres my second chapter x please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure if in should carry on orvnot. Ive already written the next 3 chapter so I will post them over the next few days xxxx ohhhh I'm a massive Percy Jackson fan and love talking about the books so if anyone would like to talk about them, PM me xxxxxxx bye!_

Annabeth's POV

urg that is not nice. I leaned back from the toilet bowl and got up to go to the sink. I rinsed mouth out and then sat ontop of the toilet seat with my head in my hands. This was the third morning in a row I'd woken up with nausea and been sick. I'm fed up of seeing this bathroom.

"Annabeth?" My half brother Malcolm poked his head around the bathroom door. I let out a sigh. Thats the one problem with having to share a room with brothers and sisters. No privacy.

" Malcolm i'm fine." I insist. But I really don't feel it. I stand up to storm out but my head spins and my stomach cramps. I gidily guide myself back to the toilet and sit down. I hear Malcolm sigh and say " give me a minute." I sat there, wondering how things could get any worse. My big brother had gone into protective mode and when that happens I cant seem to make him see that everything is alright. Malcolm came back in and held out a hand to help me up.

"come on " he said gently "everyones gone out to breakfast." I sighed and let him drag me out of the bathroom. I went over to my bunkbed and moved a load of my olympus designs and my dadelus' laptop to make room for me to sit down cross legged. Malcolm sat across from me on his bunk, knowing better than to try and invade my personal space. We sat like that in awkward silence for a bit, and I could feel his eyes on me.

Finally he spoke up. "Annabeth are you ok? " He asked. I sighed. This was going to be awkward.

" yeah i'm fine Malcokm thank you for asking. " I replied with a hint of sarcasism, which he ignored.

"Annabeth i'm the son of the wisdom goddess and I know when something is bothering someone. So what is it.?"

" Nothing Malcolm! Nothing apart from the obvious throwing up. I think I might just have a bug or food poisoning. You know I went for lunch with my dad last night. It was probably that." as soon as I said it I realised my flaw.

"For wisdom's daughter and official achitect of olympus that wasn't a well-thought out answer. We both know this started three nights ago, not last night." Malcolm said. I crossed my arms and pouted my lip. He laughed and said" look, i'm not enjoying this conversation anymore than you are and i'm hungry. So i'm going to leave now. You coming?" He asked when I shook my head he just got off his bed and said " just know that im here if you need me Annabeth." I smiled at him gratfully. "thanks Malcolm. Really." once he'd left I put all my notes in a pile at the bottom of my bed and climbed in. I was soon off into dreamland where everything was ok. . .


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again, ok so this us a really really short chapter and its not exciting or will make you say "Ohmigod!", but it is necessary_! Bye xxxx

_Thalia's Tree xxxx _

PECRY'S POV

"Yo, Perce! whats up?". Grover, my best mate said on the other end of the IM

"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to meet up this afternoon?" I asked. I wanted his advice on something. Something quite big.

"Sure. " He replied. "No probs. See you outside the Empire Stae building at 1?" he asked. I looked at my watch. That gave me an hour. Perfect.

"cool. See ya later !" I hung up the phone and pulled out my laptop and put up my most recent search. So there's this one house on the market for sale at a reasonable price. It looks decent enough and I think I could get used to it. As much as I like living here with my mum, I think its about time I moved into my own place. That way mum and Paul will have the house to themselves without me getting in the way. I brought this idea up with mum yesterday and although she cried at the thought of losing her baby boy, she said she thought it was a good idea. I didn't talk to her about my other idea though. No not yet. Anyway back to this house. Oh it really is nice and I don't think i'm going to fine a better one at that sort of price.

"oh stuff it." I muttered under my breath and clicked the button that told the seller I was interested and went and got a can of coke from the fridge. I came back not even two minutes later and found I already had a reply back. It said 'we'd like to accept your offer and wondered if you would like to view the house tomorrow'

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled. My mum came rushing in, her face plastered with worry.

"Percy, whats all the yelling about?" She asked. " mum! They've offered me a viewing on a house!" I yelled. " they want ne to look at it tomorrow."

"Well what you waiting for? ACCEPT! " My mum laughed. I laughed too and pressed ACCEPT. Now all there was left to do was take care of the last remaining job . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again sorry for the wait. Heres the next chapter! Be sure to read and review! Xxxxx_

THALIA'S POV

"NICO! Get off me!

Nico I said get off! I am a hunter of Artemis and I swear to all the god's that if you do not stop trying to have sex with me I will rip your arms off and stuff them your throat!"

"Alright, alright." Nico gave in. He got off of me and I pushed myself off of the tree I had been uncomfortably pushed up against.

"Thals - "

"No, don't Thals me. " I grumbled. "What is it with you anyway? I cant come to camp without you coming onto me. You do understand what I am right? The pledge I took?"

"I'm not stupid." Nico said innocently.

"Then why?! Why keep trying to get in my pants? I am like 6 years older than you!"

"Ah but you aren't! " He grinned. "Technically your only 15!"

"Urg!" I hissed. "whatever. I'm not here to see you anyway. I'm here to see Annabeth. So back off."

I pushed past him and headed out of the woods and towards cabin six. I did a quick check of my watch, oh no wait thats angus, my other arm, ah yes, 9.00am. Perfect. Annabeth said she'd wait in her cabin for me before going to breakfast and then we could go together. Because I didnt technically live at camp, I was allowed to sit where I liked just for today, and I'd chosen the Athena table. And the reason i'm at camp? Well Lady Artemis had given me a few days off to come visit my friend to give her her birthday present. Yeah her birthday was tomorrow but I knew she'd be busy so I decided to swing by today. Its still really weird, her technically being older than me. She's like my little sister, I cared for her for so long. Its slightly scarey that my little girl is all grown up! But no, I'm not an emotional type of girl, so there will be no crying from me. Shit that is not a tear running down my face. I approach the solid white oak doors of the Athena cabin and knocked. No answer. I waited a few seconds before knocking again but still no amswer. I shrugged and made my way in.

I shut the door behind me and called "Annabeth! Anyone home?"

"Thalia?" A voice said from nowhere.

"Gods i didnt hear you. Give me a minute." That was Annabeth. "Where are you anyway?" I asked.

"The bathroom." She replied " Just give me a min-" She was cut short by what sounded like someone vomitting. I rushed over to the bathroom and pressed an ear to the door

. "Annabeth? Whats going on, are you ok?" When I got a reply of more retching I said. "I know you wont invite me so I'm coming in!" I prepared to bang down the door but turns out Annabeth left it unlocked. I opened it and saw Annabeth at the far end of the room leaning against the wall nearest the toilet. I sighed, walk to whrre she was and sank down next to her

. We sat like that in silence for a while before Annabeth said weakly,"Well this isn't at all embarrassing.". When I didnt reply, Annabeth got up and left the room. After a second I got up too and followed her. I know that Annabeth hates being questioned but I asked

"How longs that been going on for?" Annabeth was sat on her bed and I allow myself to lean against the wall opposite, knowing better than to envade her space.

"I dunno," She shrugged " like 5 days or so." "Always in the mornings?" I ask. She laughed a bit.

"yeah, weird huh." I swallowed hard and pushed myself off the wall and made my way over to kneel infront of her. The next words I saids seem to hang in the air for ages. "Annabeth, are you pregnant?"


End file.
